The present invention relates to a method for selecting the proper program which initializes TV sets destined for foreign countries.
Up to the present, when shipping TV sets to different foreign destinations, it was customary to install in said TV sets a single microcomputer on which was stored many kinds of initializing programs, and to select the proper program corresponding to the specified destination for the purpose of using said TV sets in said destined country, without modifying said programs for every destination or making masks according to the functional grades of said TV sets.
In FIG. 3, a wiring diagram of the initializing system adopting the diode-jumping method attached to said computer is shown.
To select the proper program for specified individual destinations, by applying diodes D1-Dn shown in FIG. 3, said initializing systems were specified in advance as follows:
if diode D1 was present, said system corresponded to a channel plan for only the VHF system;
if diode D1 was not present, said system corresponded to a channel plan for VHF-L/VHF-H/VHF systems;
if diode D2 was present, said system corresponded to an audio multiplex responding system;
if diode D2 was not present, said system corresponded to an audio monolar response system;
if diode D3 was present, said system corresponded to a single AV inputting system; and
if diode D3 was not present, said system corresponded to an AV-less system.
Accordingly, said microcomputer 10 sets said TV set at "power on", then detects the presence of said diodes in said diode-jumping circuits by receiving key-in scanning input, finally determining the proper program for said specified destination.
However, in reference to said conventional method shown in FIG. 3, as said diodes D1-Dn in said diode-jumping circuits are not used except when initializing said TV set, costs were high and productivity low.
Furthermore, on the TV set production line, it was necessary to modify the production method according to the presence of said diodes D1-Dn, owing to the differences in destinations and the following considerations. Namely, datacontrol is troublesome owing to the different number of required parts and it is necessary to modify the programs controlling the inserting machines provided on said production lines, to change jigs and tools such as in-circuit testers used on said line, and to install I/O ports for said microcomputer 10 installed in said TV sets for connecting said required diodes thereto.
The present invention was developed in consideration of the above drawbacks inherent in the conventional art, and its object is to provide a method for changing microcomputer specifications installed in said TV sets for selecting the proper program which initializes said TV sets destined for particular countries by transmitting "power on" data from the remote controller, without said diode circuit having to adopt said diode-jumping method.
At present, as TV sets destined for Europe are overwhelmingly of the type controlled only by said remote controller and having no "power on" switch, said changing method is much more effective.